The Copy
by MonDieu666
Summary: Audrey is trying to keep a low profile because there are people in town who want to kill her. She's hiding out with the most unlikely ally who makes her wonder if it's worth all the trouble because things just seem to get more complicated. The last thing she needs right now is an autumn fling. [Not Nuadrey OR Duadrey]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set after season two, episode ten. I like BOTH Nathan and Duke but this is something a little different. It's a bit of an experiment but the idea has fascinated me for a while now. This will be very short, only five chapters at the most. Let's see how this risk pays off. **

Audrey gave Nathan a flat look. He didn't look surprised. He had known she wouldn't like the plan. He was leaning against the wall in her apartment above the Grey Gull, watching her closely. Audrey was sitting on her couch, her fingers wrapped around a mug of tea that had long since gone cold.

"Don't think of it as running-" Nathan started to say.

"Because it feels like running," Audrey said, cutting over him.

"-Think of it as well deserved holiday."

"The troubles aren't taking a holiday, I shouldn't either," Audrey's expression was wry. But it didn't matter how much logic was on her side, Nathan was still going to win this argument by sheer perseverance.

The whole time they had been talking, her partner's face hadn't shifted from its patient expression. She may not be impressed with his plan but she was certainly glad to have Nathan on her side. He was solid and calm; the perfect person to weather a storm with.

But there was concern lurking in the back of his eyes. Audrey knew he was waiting for her to break. Audrey hadn't wanted to kill the Rev, hadn't wanted it to get to that point, but she would do it again if she had to. Audrey had never shared the Rev's view of the troubled people but the extent of his hate became apparent when he threatened to kill a teenage girl.

It was a teenage girl in an impossible circumstance but still an innocent. That's what the troubles did. They made normal people do things that they would never have dreamt possible. The Rev thought killing them had been the answer in the more extreme cases.

Unfortunately there were people in Haven who shared his opinion and those people weren't impressed that Audrey had killed their leader.

"They're not going to hurt me," Audrey said boldly, though part of her wasn't certain.

Nathan didn't dignify her statement with an actual response. He quirked one eyebrow and that said everything.

Audrey sighed and tried not to sound too melodramatic. "So you're going to ship me off to a cabin in the woods, alone?"

Nathan grimaced and then automatically tried to cover it. Audrey's suspicions were raised. She wasn't sure if it was natural institution or the cop instincts she'd borrowed from the real Audrey Parker.

"What are you not telling me, Nathan?" Her eyes had shifted to a steely blue that proved her patience was coming to an end.

His eyes flicked to the ground and back up, meeting her gaze steadily. That was something Audrey appreciated in Nathan, his ability to deliver news unflinchingly. He never tried to coddle her.

"You won't be alone exactly."

The door chose that time to bang open and Audrey was ashamed to admit that she jumped. Nathan moved forward so he was steady on his feet. Both cops reached for their guns.

Duke walked into the room. His dark eyes were flashing with their standard amusement but they took in the room quickly. Duke got through life indulging in its pleasures and making flippant jokes but he was observant and far cannier than people gave him credit for.

He raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Don't shoot," he requested lightly.

"Don't you knock?" Audrey demanded, more harshly than intended. Duke wasn't offended. Duke was hard to offend.

"I was invited," he answered casually, striding in the room.

"I didn't invite you," Audrey pointed out. Duke didn't answer.

He merely took a seat next to Audrey, one hand extending along the top of the couch. He rested his feet on the coffee table and looked expectantly at the other two.

Audrey looked at the two men in her home and could see they were co-conspirators in this. She trusted both of them but the differences between the two were striking, especially right now. Nathan was still pressed against the wall, unassuming and polite. Duke, on the other hand, moved in every space like he owned it.

Audrey was starting to put the pieces together. "Wait a minute! Are you my baby sitter?"

The men exchanged a look.

"Not me," Duke answered and Audrey detected the slightest hint of petulance to his tone. It was apparent that it wasn't Duke's decision.

"We're the obvious choice. We're easy to follow," Nathan said and Audrey got the sense he had made that same argument to Duke before.

"Well, then who?" Audrey was trying to think of the people Nathan would trust enough to leave in a cabin alone with her. Dwight was too important to take away from the town. Vince and Dave had too many secrets

Audrey was definitely stumped and both the men were keeping their silence on the matter. She eyed them both suspiciously. Nathan had a habit of being stoic and Duke could talk for hours without actually revealing anything he didn't want known. But she did trust them both to have her best interests at heart. Their silence was bothering her though. If they didn't want her to know before she got there then it was likely it was somebody she wouldn't like.

"Fine," she groaned. "Take me to this cabin in the woods."

Audrey felt for sure that she had jinxed herself saying those words out loud. She'd seen enough horror movies to know that the cabin in the woods was often where things went wrong. At least agent Audrey Parker had seen them.

Nathan nodded once and both Audrey and Duke pushed themselves off the couch, Duke making more of a production of it then needed.

Audrey noticed that the car Nathan walked towards belonged to neither man. They were obviously trying to throw the Rev's followers off her scent. Audrey thought maybe it was unnecessary. She didn't doubt they wished her ill but this was Haven and the Rev's followers were fanatical but they weren't James Bond.

Duke didn't get in the car. "I have a business to run," he said by way of explanation.

Audrey felt a pang watching him walk back into the restaurant. She would have liked Duke's company if she had to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a few days. She noticed his body was tense, his typical relaxed gait gone.

Nathan didn't say a lot on the drive, which wasn't unusual but Audrey found it annoying at the moment. She didn't like being left in the dark. Too much of her life was a mystery, she wanted to be in control of as much as she could.

The houses of Haven gave way to forest and Audrey was forced to admit that it was a pretty place to hide out. Real Audrey Parker preferred the cities and Audrey thought she did too but after coming to Haven, she was starting to wonder if her own, authentic preference was coming to the foreground. Or maybe the forest just resembled a scene out of one of her paranormal romances too closely. Audrey tried to clear her mind. She would just tie herself in knots trying to sort out what was hers and what was an implanted memory.

The drive took a while. Nathan wasn't taking any chances. He regularly checked the mirror to see if they were being followed but there wasn't another car on the road. The sun was beginning to sink and people were at home with their families.

Audrey's first glimpse of the cabin was unexpected. The road was so bendy and the foliage so dense that it just appeared in front of her like magic. Who knew, maybe it was magic. Audrey's mouth dropped open at the sight of it. Calling it a cabin was a bit like calling a palace, a home. An understatement.

"No one comes up here. It's too far, even for hunters," Nathan said as he got her bags out of the trunk. Audrey could have carried them herself but Nathan was a gentleman and he had them in his hands before Audrey could even get out of the car.

As Audrey got closer she could see that the cabin was an appropriate place to hide. Despite its isolation it had a sturdy front door and what looked like strong windows. A difficult house to break in to. Anyone attempting it would make so much noise that Audrey would have plenty of time to get her gun.

Nathan tested the doorknob and looked perplexed when it opened easily. Audrey suspected it was supposed to be locked.

Audrey walked in and noted the interior was stylish and comfortable. There was a couch in the middle of the room and Audrey could see dark brown hair and expensive shoes propped up on the coffee table. It wasn't a lot of clues to figure out the identity of her mystery guardian.

"You're late," an accented voice drawled. The words were accusing but the tone was blasé, as if the speaker couldn't really care if they showed or not.

Audrey narrowed her eyes. She recognised that voice.

"The door was supposed to be locked," Nathan chided. He already looked distinctly displeased with the man in the room.

The man rose to his feet and turned. Audrey's hand instantly went to her gun.

"You!"

"Me," Cornell Stamoran's copy said. His wide smile would have been charming if it wasn't edged with something dangerous.

Audrey lifted her chin, refusing to appear thrown or cowed. It didn't matter if the Copy was looking at her like she was prey to be eaten. In another man she would of accused of him wanting to have sex but there was always a sense of latent violence to the Copy.

"You were supposed to leave town." Audrey wanted to turn and glare at Nathan but she wouldn't take her eyes off the other man. This was his idea of safe? This man had told her that he would kill her once.

Nathan had the grace to sound apologetic. "No one will connect him to you. And he's capable of protecting you."

"I can protect myself," Audrey interjected.

"He also let us borrow this cabin," Nathan added.

Audrey took in the lush cabin and realised who ever owned it must have a fair bit of money. "This is your place?"

The Copy shrugged. "In a sense."

"It belonged to Cornell," Audrey concluded. "What do you call yourself these days?"

"I've found it useful to go by Cornell," the man said. "He has quite a few properties and he was stealing all that money."

Audrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This Cornell hadn't killed anyone but that didn't mean she trusted him at all.

"I ran into him and he offered his services," Nathan said. It was obvious he didn't like Cornell much more than she did.

"You told him?" Audrey asked incredulously.

"I hear things," Cornell offered with another careless shrug.

"It's not like he's a murderer," Nathan said, as if that would make the situation any better.

"Not from lack of trying," Audrey grumbled.

Another person might have been offended but Cornell's smile just widened.

"I've got to get back," Nathan said. "I don't want my absence to be noted." Audrey was gratified that Nathan sounded genuinely unhappy about leaving her. It didn't improve the situation much though.

Audrey walked to the door with Nathan. She knew Cornell could still hear what they were saying but at least there was some illusion of privacy.

Nathan pre-empted what she was going to say. "He's the perfect body guard. He's not bound by the same set of morals that a normal person is."

"That's my problem," Audrey muttered. Cornell had created this copy to protect him. He had become the ultimate version of himself, designed for survival and hunting. Audrey knew better than most that it wasn't so simple. The copy wasn't just a replica but a person with his own thought process.

"Just trust me on this on, Audrey. You know he has a soft spot for you." Nathan tried to smile reassuringly but then he was gone.

Cornell had made himself comfortable again. He looked out of place in his suit but Audrey guessed he hadn't been there much longer than she had. She was tense but there was no evidence that he was feeling the awkwardness in the room. Nathan wasn't far off the mark when he said Cornell had a fondness for Audrey, though she would have called it an affinity. They were both copies in a sense. Filled with another person's thoughts and memories. It had given them a unique moment of bonding. But while Audrey was everything that Audrey Parker was, Cornell was essentially all the worst bits of Stamoran. Though in all honesty, that guy hadn't been that great in the first place.

Audrey crossed her arms and leant against the unlit fireplace. She refused to relax. "So you're in private security now?"

"You think I've been working?" Cornell arched an eyebrow. "I've been enjoying _my_ life."

He emphasised the fact that it was his life now and all the memories that he had made were his alone. When they had originally talked, he had seemed unaffected and unquestioning of the fact that he was someone else but Audrey had wondered how much had changed. For a second, Audrey had a very clear visual of Cornell exploring his options, working out what he liked and didn't like.

For some reason, Audrey was certain it was more glamorous than her own experiments. She pictured a lot of alcohol and women. That accent would probably go a long way in luring them in.

"Where did your mind go just then, Audrey?" Cornell asked with a hint of amusement. Almost like he could read her mind but she knew that was impossible. She was thankful she didn't blush easy. She didn't like the knowledge in his eyes.

Audrey shot him a withering look that seemed to confirm rather than deny what he had been thinking. She wished he would stop grinning. That flash of white against the tan of his skin was going to get very distracting.

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" Audrey asked, just to break the heavy silence.

"I thought we could have some fun."

This time Audrey did blush much to Cornell's obvious delight.

"I wasn't thinking of such wicked things but if that's what you'd prefer?" His dark eyes seemed to burn into her. He'd always been so confident and now that she wasn't trying to kill him, it seemed he was quite content to tease her.

"You wish," Audrey scoffed, reclaiming the upper hand. She wasn't a slave to her hormones and it didn't matter how attractive Cornell was, he was not a good guy. Not the mischievously moral grey that Duke seemed to inhabit but well into criminal.

Mercifully Cornell didn't push it. "Since you and I are similarly afflicted, I thought we could spend some time discovering what it the preferences of our forbearers and what is ours?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Or we could sit in silence for the rest of the week. It's up to you."

"I vote silence," Audrey said and sat down in a chair far away from Cornell.

"As you wish," Cornell said, producing a book from nowhere. It was a collection of Shakespeare. The unexpectedness of his choice made Audrey want to ask but she suspected that's what he wanted.

Audrey leaned back in the comfortable chair and tried to relax. The woods were peaceful and the lighting was soft and pleasant. The only sound was the turning of pages. To Cornell's credit he seemed to be sincerely absorbed in the work.

Audrey quickly realised she would get bored this way. She didn't want to give in but she absolutely couldn't spend her week without talking. Especially when all her cop instincts were telling her to unravel the mystery that was Cornell, version 2.0.

Audrey leaned forward, expecting her movement to claim Cornell's attention. He didn't even lift his eyes from the page. Audrey scrutinised the man. She didn't know if he was just that engaged or if it was mastery of expression.

Audrey wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. She wasn't a teenage girl. She was a cop. Sort of.

"Why Shakespeare?"

"It's a classic." He still didn't look up from his reading.

"I know that but surely you've read it."

Cornell cut his eyes to Audrey now. "One form of me has."

Audrey winced. There was no levity to his tone. He was in the exact same boat as him. Trying to find himself. He may be cavalier but for the first time Audrey thought maybe it was less his natural state and more a defence.

"Which play?" Audrey kept her voice neutral.

"Romeo and Juliet." Cornell's dark eyes were on Audrey now and she fought not to shift under his inscrutable eyes. She didn't know why Cornell made her so uncomfortable. For god's sake, she'd been on the receiving end of Nathan's penetrating stare and hadn't budged. Maybe it was that Cornell, unlike Nathan, could understand a lot of what Audrey struggled with.

"The lover's play," Cornell added and the gleam was back in gaze. Audrey should have known that his seriousness couldn't last.

"Are you always like that?"

"Like what?" his expression was innocent.

"A flirt."

"I don't think I'm flirting. Just having a conversation. It's so much easier now that we are not trying to kill each other."

"You said you would kill me in the end," Audrey said.

"I still might," he answered levelly.

Audrey's heart sped up and she wondered if Nathan had made a fatal mistake. Just because she couldn't see a gun, didn't mean there wasn't one nearby.

"But not this week. I gave my word."

There was a pause and Audrey tried to take a discrete deep breath. Him saying he had given his word shouldn't be reassuring but it was.

"Have you read it?" Cornell asked mildly, like their conversation hadn't just been about him killing her.

"One form of me has," Audrey answered without thinking. She smiled ruefully as she heard his words come from her mouth.

"Would you care to join me? I hear Shakespeare can only truly be appreciated when read out loud."

Audrey regarded him sceptically. "You want me to read Shakespeare with you?"

"Yes. Did you have something better to be doing?"

Audrey tentatively joined him on the couch. She didn't have anything better to do but she wanted to make a point that she was indulging him.

She sat close enough to see the words but not so close that she actually had to touch him. But she could smell his cologne, it was bold and spicy and Audrey stupidly thought it suited him. Nathan didn't wear cologne but he smelled earthy and comfortable. Duke always had the faint tang of the ocean and freedom. Cornell smelt of something far more primitive. Like sex, maybe.

Cornell read the lines with the ease of someone familiar with the script. Audrey was more hesitant, betraying the fact she had probably only read it once, maybe in high school.

Cornell didn't take any liberties with their proximity but the reading felt strangely intimate. Strangely comfortable. This did nothing to relax Audrey. If anything she now felt more on edge. It made sense that she could relate to this man whose origins were so similar to hers but Audrey just found it unsettling.

**AN: Normally it's just one AN per chapter but I usually like to over explain. This was just the intro chapter. As you can see, I've kept Cornell's copy alive. I just found the idea that these two had so much in common enthralling and he was such a difficult character that I could see their interactions being fun (for us, not Audrey). So I'm doing this, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'll just reiterate. This is neither Naudery or Daudrey, though I love both our handsome Haven men. Think of it as a short holiday for Audrey and neutral territory. Huzzah.**

Audrey had locked the door when she had gone to sleep. She was happy to find that the bedroom did in fact have a lock. She was also happy to have the bedroom on the second storey. It meant she didn't have to worry so much about people coming in by the window. Her gun was within easy reach on the night stand.

At one point Audrey had woken up. The room was black, indicating it was still the middle of the night. She had heard footsteps outside her room. They were quiet but not sneaky. Audrey listened to them for a while and realised Cornell had patrolled the house. She felt strangely sorry for anyone he caught trying to get into his house.

Audrey had drifted back to sleep feeling reassured. For the first time she could understand the sense in Nathan's choice. No one would connect her to Cornell. Now that there was only one of him, there was no reason to suspect he was troubled. But in addition to that, Cornell was perfectly capable of doing what was necessary to protect her. Audrey knew that she shouldn't have found the fact Cornell killed easier than Nathan and Duke comforting but she did.

When Audrey woke next, soft sunshine was illuminating her room. It was another beautiful Haven day. There were no sounds of cars or people, just a few birds.

She wrapped a robe round her body for security more than warmth. Audrey knew where her guest bathroom was but apart from that she hadn't really had too much opportunity to explore the cabin.

Audrey felt a little bit naughty peeking in doors to see what was what but she wanted to have a good lay of the land just in case there was trouble. But in her tranquil surroundings it was hard to imagine anything disturbing her.

The smell of food took her in the direction of the kitchen. Last night, her body had been wound too tight to even contemplate eating but she had survived the night and now she was famished.

Cornell had his back to her when she walked in. He had traded out his suit for a pair of jeans and a sweater. The sleeves were rolled up, giving her a glimpse of tanned forearms.

"Ah good, you're awake," he said, without turning.

Audrey shook her head. She had been practically silent but he'd still sensed her presence.

Her eyes widened as she took in the amount of food on the table. She was surprised that the table could even support the weight. The kitchen was an absolute mess too with empty containers and food scraps.

"Expecting company?" she asked dryly.

Cornell looked over his shoulder at her question, looking confused. Audrey nodded at the extensive amount of food.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he answered smoothly.

"You've put enough for several meals on there," Audrey stated.

Cornell grinned. "I didn't know what you liked and thought maybe you didn't either."

"I know what breakfast I like."

"You know what Audrey Parker likes," Cornell said pouring two mugs of coffee as he spoke.

Audrey was beginning to wonder if she'd dreamed his footsteps. He looked well rested and his dark hair was still damp from the shower.

"Sit," he invited, walking around to pull her chair out for her. Audrey caught the same scent on him as yesterday and thought no man had any right smelling that good this early in the morning.

Cornell placed the cup of coffee near Audrey and she noticed there was a little pot of sugar next to some milk. Audrey couldn't focus on the food as she watched Cornell finish up in the kitchen. She was transfixed. There was something different about him in this space. He seemed calmer, maybe softer. For a second Audrey could convince herself he was harmless.

When he slid into a chair across from her, he caught her staring. There was a gleam in his eye that made Audrey want to chastise herself for ever thinking he was not dangerous.

Audrey busied herself by putting food on her plate. She didn't want to have to look at him and see that assumption in his gaze. He'd grown very sure of himself since they'd parted ways.

Audrey gingerly put a piece of waffle in her mouth and had to struggle not to moan. Whatever Cornell was, he could make a mean waffle.

"So you like to cook?" Audrey asked.

Cornell paused with his coffee half way to his mouth, considering the question. "Yes, I do."

"Is that yours?" she asked softly, knowing he'd understand the question.

"Yes. My twin was all about takeout," he replied with a smile, but it wasn't the same electric grin he'd turned on her earlier. It was more contemplative.

Audrey kept eating. There was bacon, fruit, fresh bread and yoghurt. Too much for breakfast but Audrey couldn't seem to stop eating. She wanted to try some of everything. She ate the bread with more enjoyment than she anticipated and she thought maybe fresh bread was hers and hers alone.

"I didn't expect you to be able to exist externally to the original," Audrey mused. She was careful not to name his twin since he'd claimed Cornell as his own.

He looked genuinely taken back by the statement. "Why shouldn't I?"

Audrey tried to phrase her next sentence delicately. "You were a product of a trouble. Usually the troubles disappear when a person passes."

Cornell didn't answer. He merely put his arm on the table, palm up. Audrey wasn't sure what he was trying to say. Cornell obviously read her confusion. He reached across for Audrey's hand. She jumped when his warm fingers touched her skin but she kept her face blank.

Cornell gently laid her fingers across his wrist and pressed down. Audrey could feel the steady beat of his pulse there. He was watching her face closely.

"Why shouldn't I?" he repeated.

Audrey sat there, real flesh and blood under her hand, and she couldn't think of a single reason why not.

...

Audrey was left to her own devices while Cornell cleaned up. Audrey had offered. It was only fair since he had cooked but he had insisted. It seemed out of character to have him do something so domestic but Audrey was beginning to suspect that the kitchen was his kingdom, where he felt most at home.

Her phone rang and she eagerly pulled it out of her pocket. She smiled when she saw Nathan's name.

"Hey."

"Hi Parker, thought I'd check in. Make sure you're both alive."

Audrey knew that while Nathan's tone was teasing his interest was legitimate.

"I hate to admit it but it hasn't been so terrible," Audrey confessed grudgingly.

"Really?" Nathan asked, surprised. Audrey was a bit shocked by her admission but maybe she was just high on good waffles and bread.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong Cornell is still... well, you remember what he was like. But he's actually been a pretty gracious host."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Audrey could clearly picture Nathan shaking his head incredulously.

"How are things in town?" Audrey pressed, more than ready for a conversation change. Thinking about Cornell made her think of his warm skin under her fingertips again and for some inexplicable reason that brought a flush to her cheeks.

"Still pretty tense. They're looking for a witch hunt."

"Too bad the witch is out of town," Audrey quipped.

"Not so far away they couldn't get there with the right information," Nathan said.

Audrey sighed. She knew Nathan was just warning her to be cautious but sometimes she wished he wouldn't be so practical. But Nathan being practical would keep her alive and that was pretty hard to criticise.

"I just wish I could be there with you," Audrey said.

"Oh you're not missing anything. Boring chief stuff. Hardly anything going on," Nathan said. Audrey knew he was lying but she appreciated the effort.

"I should get back," Nathan said, sounding regretful. They said goodbye and Audrey hung up. She wished she could see Nathan's face but knowing he was in town pleading her case made her feel better.

Audrey had been lingering on the edge of one room but now that she was off the phone she walked in, taking in the room that she had previously left unexplored.

There was a piano in the corner of the room and the sight made Audrey pause. Agent officer Parker had never learned to play the piano but somehow she could. Hesitantly, she walked closer. Audrey pressed one key down and the ensuing sound was too loud for the silence.

"Pretty," someone observed.

Audrey looked over her shoulder, somewhat unsurprised that Cornell had managed to sneak up on her.

"Did Cornell – do you play?"

Cornell didn't react to her slip, mixing present with past. He merely shrugged, "nope."

"Why do you have a piano then?"

He walked further into the room. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Why _would_ you?" Audrey countered, exasperated with his non-answers.

Cornell smirked at her annoyance. He obviously enjoyed riling her up. "You met my pretentious original. Any symbol of wealth. Do you play?"

"One version of me does."

Cornell looked alert. "How many versions of you are there?"

Audrey flicked her eyes to the man. "More than one."

Cornell raised his hands in a surrender gesture to indicate the end of prying for now. "Play something," he encouraged, sitting down in a comfortable looking armchair.

"I'm not sure it's that simple," Audrey mumbled but she took a seat at the piano.

Her hands hovered over the keys and she willed the music to come. When she had first played, it had happened so naturally and so immediately that she wasn't sure how to recreate it.

They sat there, waiting in silence for a few minutes.

Audrey was beginning to feel silly. "Nothing's happening," she said sheepishly. She looked over her shoulder at Cornell who was studying her closely.

He had his chin propped up in one hand. "Audrey, you think too hard."

Audrey glared at him. "You've mentioned before."

"I mean, right now. You're thinking too hard about it." Cornell got to his feet with the easy grace he did everything.

He sat down next to Audrey and the small seat forced his thigh to run the length of hers. Audrey tensed at the proximity.

"Stop trying to play with this-" he tapped her head for emphasis and she batted his finger away "-and play with this." Cornell pressed a palm to her heart. Audrey couldn't believe his audacity but she didn't have any breath to protest. She was still in the tank top she slept in and his palm was pressed directly to her skin.

Cornell seemed unaware of the effect his touch was having, maintaining steady eye contact.

"Fine," Audrey eventually managed. "But keep your hands to yourself."

"I shall be the perfect gentleman," Cornell promised with a cheeky grin that contradicted his words.

Audrey closed her eyes and tried to empty her brain. It was harder than it sounded. Deprived of sight, her other senses were heightened and the scent of his cologne was stronger than ever. Audrey almost felt compelled to mention it. Why did he feel the need to wear such a distinct scent when they were alone in a cabin in the woods? He had probably figured out how much it bugged her and was just keeping it up.

"Audrey," Cornell said.

Audrey snapped back to the present, ready to scold him for distracting her but she never got the chance. Beautiful music filled the room, music that she was creating.

Her fingers moved independently from her. Her body remembered what her mind had long forgotten. Cornell slipped away to give her space and retook his place in the armchair.

Audrey was too enthralled in what she was doing to pay much attention to Cornell.

She finished the song and Cornell asked, "What was it?"

Audrey grinned, "I honestly don't know. But I play the piano. Not Audrey Parker. Me." She knew it was true too.

"Congratulations," Cornell said and he was sincere. There was no teasing because he understood exactly the triumph she was experiencing.

...

"Absolutely not," Audrey said, not taking her eyes off the page. She was reading Dracula in the late afternoon sunshine. Two full days had passed and they had slipped into an almost pleasant routine. Audrey could almost convince herself that she was on holiday.

He was just never someone she would pick to go on a relaxing vacation with. Despite that she was grudgingly coming to terms with the fact she enjoyed his company. He let her have long hours to herself and while he was a strong personality, he wasn't awful. He made her laugh as often as he made her cringe. And if she tried very hard, she could actually ignore whatever was simmering beneath the surface whenever he forgot himself and invaded her personal space or she caught a hint of that spicy cologne. Audrey was most definitely not acknowledging that.

"Please," Cornell pleaded. He opted for puppy dog eyes which he couldn't quite pull off. There was nothing harmless or innocent in his dark stare.

"Not your best tactic," Audrey commented, keeping her tone cool and neutral. Inside she was a little amused but she wasn't going to let him know she thought that.

Cornell dropped the act. He bent lower so she was forced to look at him and not the book.

"I'll make you Italian tonight."

If Audrey had a weakness, it was his cooking. "Go on," Audrey said.

"The best you ever had. And dessert too." The heat in his voice implied that he was offering more than dinner.

Audrey pretended to mull it over. "Fine."

His smile now was childishly gleeful.

"All this over monopoly," Audrey said. "I don't even like this game."

"Boring me used to love this game. I want to know if I still do."

After he had helped her with the piano yesterday, Audrey felt a bizarre sense of obligation to assist Cornell in discovering these experiences for himself.

Cornell was still talking. "It makes sense when you think about it. A job at a bank, liked money."

"He was a thief," Audrey added wryly.

"Most interesting thing about him if you ask me," Cornell said. He wasn't even being sarcastic. Audrey had to fight a grin. She was a cop. Cops tended to frown on stealing.

Audrey insisted on being the banker. "You'll cheat otherwise."

Cornell looked like he considered denying it but thought better.

About an hour later Cornell was looking forlornly at his very small pile of money. "I hate this game!"

Audrey tried to look sympathetic but knew it didn't work. She was winning and quite convincingly. Cornell played the complete opposite way a financially savvy person would. He was reckless and extravagant and now, he was practically broke.

"You only hate it because you're losing," Audrey pointed out mildly.

Cornell shot her a withering glare. "I'm only losing because I hate it," he snapped.

Audrey resisted the urge to point out that made no sense. It was fun to see him brood and besides she still wanted her Italian meal at some point.

"It's better than I remember," Audrey said, keeping a straight face somehow.

Cornell raised an eyebrow. "Careful Audrey. That's dangerously close to teasing. Someone might accuse you of having fun with me."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Let's not get carried away."

Cornell now had a very knowing expression on his face. Audrey wondered if he was this presumptuous with every woman or if she was just special.

"I did this for Italian food and nothing more. That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Audrey said but, god help her, she said it playfully.

"Slave driver," Cornell said with a pout. On any other man, a pout would have looked stupid but Cornell seemed to pull it off.

Audrey had to laugh then. She'd been called a lot of things in her time but never that.

Cornell went into the kitchen and Audrey thought about going back to her book but something made her abandon it and follow Cornell.

Watching him move around the room was fascinating. He moved with ease and knew exactly where everything was. It was hard to reconcile with the fact that this Cornell hadn't spent much more time in this cabin than she had. He managed to leave lots of mess in his wake but that just seemed to be the way he worked.

Without breaking his momentum, he managed to pour them both a glass of red wine each.

"I shouldn't," Audrey said automatically. They were technically hiding out from people that wanted her dead. She wanted to have a clear head.

Cornell leaned on the counter, fixing Audrey with a very serious stare. "You can't eat my spaghetti without a glass of red wine or two. It's a travesty."

"What if we get attacked?"

"Then you'll die having tasted a superb vintage."

Audrey didn't think that was a suitable amount of gravity to treat her hypothetical death with but considering this was a man who had wanted to kill her once, it was a substantial improvement.

Audrey took a tiny sip to pacify him and had to admit that it was excellent quality. The first glass disappeared with alarming ease. Audrey took more care to sip the second one.

When food appeared, Audrey ate with joy. It more than lived up to expectations. The two glasses of wine had relaxed her. She still felt alert but when Cornell proposed a toast to second chances, she obliged. She got the joke.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was quiet. Audrey's guest bathroom had a bath that was ridiculously luxurious and she had wanted to use it immediately. She just didn't think she'd ever be comfortable sitting around for a few hours naked with Cornell in the same house.

Now she thought she might chance it. Certainly he could be lecherous but Audrey knew he had enough sense of boundaries to stay away.

She finished off Dracula in the tub, careful to keep the pages clear of the water and bubbles. Audrey was struck by the beauty of the novel. She had started to read it because she was sceptical of her love for paranormal literature but she had enjoyed it immensely. She was starting to wonder if the person they selected for her new memories was chosen for their similarity to her original state.

When she finally left the bathroom, she found Cornell stretched out on a couch, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.

The fading sunlight highlighted the structured angles of his face and made him look boyishly handsome. Audrey thought he was sleeping but his eyes snapped as soon as she entered the room.

There were two cups of tea on the table, steam curling from the hot liquid. Audrey didn't question Cornell's uncanny ability to know when she would appear. He was just showing off.

Audrey eased herself into an armchair, tucking her feet up underneath her. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. She didn't want to over think the fact Cornell's company put her at ease. She didn't want to ruin the sensation.

She reached out and picked up a mug. It was the one closest to the armchair and Audrey knew it was meant for her. It would be sweeter than the one Cornell had made for himself because it was becoming apparent that Audrey liked that extra spoonful of sugar in her tea and coffee.

Cornell's dark eyes tracked her movements, watching her in silence. She was even getting used to his habit of blatantly watching her. It felt more curious than predatory now, though there was still that gleam that hinted, every now and again, he thought about hunting her. Audrey thought it was too much a part of him to ever be relinquished.

When she was settled, Cornell sat up too and drank his tea. There was no conversation but it didn't feel awkward.

Without a word, Cornell went to the kitchen and started on dinner. Audrey rang Duke while he was in the other room.

"How's my favourite fugitive?" a cheerful voice asked.

"I'm not a fugitive technically," Audrey countered. "The inquiry cleared me."

"Sure thing, Bonnie," Duke joked. Duke had never been weighed down by logistics. He sounded upbeat but almost a little forced. Things weren't that great in Haven obviously. Audrey felt guilty that her friends were there without her but she knew that her presence would just exacerbate the situation. Like a lit match on kindling. Audrey's feet took her to the kitchen so she could talk and watch Cornell cook.

"How are things out there with what's his face?"

Cornell's ears must have been burning because he fixed her with a look.

"Its fine," Audrey gave a non committal answer. Cornell rolled his eyes and reached for something off a high shelf. The movement caused his shirt to ride up a little, revealing a toned stomach. The action was too deliberate and Audrey raised an eyebrow at his performance.

Cornell's smile was blinding. He wasn't fooled by her lack of reaction.

"You two swapping war stories?" Duke asked referring to the fact they both shared the same unique problem.

"Something like that," Audrey murmured. Cornell had his back to her but Audrey still watched him move. She didn't tell Duke that she was developing an unwise fascination with the other copy.

"We'll have you home before you know it," Duke promised.

Audrey's chest felt tight. She missed Duke and Nathan. She bit her lip and fought a frown. Audrey was subdued through dinner and the conversation was mostly one sided.

Audrey felt a million miles away as she sat on the couch and shivered. There was a slight chill in the air but it wasn't the reason Audrey felt cold. She was only half aware of Cornell lighting the fire.

He took a seat next to her, closer than was proper but Audrey knew he was doing it to claim her attention, to force her into the present. He pressed a glass into her hand.

Audrey looked down questioningly.

"Scotch. It'll warm you up from the inside."

Part of Audrey wanted to say no because she had to be alert but the other half of her was thoroughly sick of being so careful.

Without thinking, Audrey tipped the entire contents down her throat. It was smooth, quality liquor and Audrey didn't splutter though she wasn't much of a drinker.

Cornell was watching her with wry amusement. "Another?"

"Sure."

"What did your friend say to make you so melancholic?"

"I'm not melancholic," Audrey protested.

"How else would you describe this mood you are in?" Cornell pressed.

"I'm missing my friends," Audrey snapped. He was annoying her with his perception. "Something you wouldn't know anything about.

Cornell's face didn't change. He pressed a hand to his heart. "You wound me, Audrey," he said flatly.

He didn't look visibly hurt but the mischievous gleam had vanished from his eyes so Audrey knew her words had impacted on him. The intensity of his stare was startling.

Audrey felt guilty and tried to cover it by having a drink. Her hand shook just slightly.

Cornell moved a little closer and this time it wasn't teasing, it was meant to be intimidating.

"So these troubles, do you create them? Or are you just a product of them like me?"

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know."

"But you do know you are meant to help the troubled."

"I'm fuzzy on who I am but I've never doubted what I was meant to do."

Cornell studied the amber liquid in his glass. "Must be nice to have a calling."

"Must be nice to be able to determine your destiny," Audrey countered. Apparently her mood was contagious.

"To an extent. You have all of Agent Audrey Parker's memories and who knows how many other people. I'm made up of the worst of someone."

Audrey swivelled in her seat so she was facing him. It meant her knees made contact with him. Audrey rested her cheek on her hand, her elbow on the back of the couch, regarding Cornell evenly. "You know, I don't think you're as bad as you make out. I think you're a more complete person than you give yourself credit for."

Cornell nodded slowly. "Maybe," he murmured. He swallowed the rest of his drink and poured another.

They sat there in a silence and it was anything but companionable.

Audrey strained for something to say. "So your accent, is it Russian?"

Cornell choked on his drink. "Russian?" he asked incredulously.

That was a swing and a miss, Audrey thought to herself. "I'm no good with accents," Audrey said defensively.

"I'll say," Cornell grumbled indignantly. "I'm from Chile. Well my original was from there."

"That means you speak Spanish?"

"I assume so. You know, _I've _never actually spoken in Spanish." Cornell seemed stunned by this revelation. He started spouting of sentences in rapid, fluid Spanish.

Audrey had to laugh. "Alright, we've established you're bilingual."

"Do you speak another language?"

"Well I don't speak Spanish," Audrey said. She wasn't really certain what languages she had spoken over the years. She only knew about English for sure.

Audrey was wracking her brain for anything she knew about Chile, wishing Agent Parker had paid more attention during geography.

"All I've got is terrible clichés," Audrey confessed. "The only thing that springs to mind is good dancers."

"I can dance," Cornell offered.

"I can't," Audrey swiftly said, already regretting bringing up dancing. Cornell would use it as a way to make her uncomfortable, she just knew it.

Cornell scoffed. "Everyone can dance." He put his hand on her thigh, "finish your drink. We're doing this."

Before Audrey could object Cornell was on his feet fiddling with the stereo system.

Audrey noted his energy and spark was back. Cornell didn't dwell on negativities which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

"What the hell." Audrey finished her second drink and got to her feet. Her body felt warm and she knew the drinks were affecting her.

Cornell found something that didn't sound very South American but still had a good beat. Audrey felt stiff and awkward even with the alcohol in her system. She just wasn't the girl who let loose.

Cornell held out one hand and after a moment of hesitation, Audrey placed her hand into his. She put her free hand gingerly on his shoulder, using her arms to maintain the distance between them.

Cornell's eyes bored into her as he looked down on her. "Audrey, I'm not your brother." His hand slid from her waist to rest on her lower back, pulling her close against his body.

Audrey was forced to compensate and her own hand ended up at the nape of his neck, fingers brushing his dark hair which was every bit as soft as she imagined.

Cornell's cheek was near hers, never quite touching. At this proximity, the distance was artful and artificial. It would have been more natural to touch. Most of their bodies were pressed together but for some reason it was there that Audrey felt most sensitive.

Cornell's breath was warm against her skin. "Follow my lead." His voice was low in her ear and Audrey found herself shivering for the second time this evening.

Audrey wasn't surprised Cornell was a dominate partner. If he wasn't so good Audrey would have felt more than a little ridiculous but she didn't. She was actually having fun. He moved them both with a grace that Audrey could never have managed on her own.

Cornell dipped her expertly and Audrey gasped in delight. He gently raised her up so that she was facing him again.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Cornell chided lightly.

"I think you deserve all the credit," Audrey said a little breathless.

"What man would take the credit? It is a beautiful woman that inspires us to dance." Cornell raised a tentative hand up to cup her cheek. His eyes lingered on her lips before rising up to lock with hers.

Her skin felt scorched where he touched it and Audrey was frozen.

She pushed him away. It was harder than she intended but all of a sudden she felt crowded by Cornell.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Cornell blinked and Audrey realised he'd been caught up in the same spell that had captured her.

"Don't tell me you don't feel this, Audrey," Cornell said. Audrey looked stunned but Cornell looked hungry. "There is a connection here."

Audrey ran her hands through her hair, trying to collect her thought. He wasn't wrong, she was physically drawn to him but that was no reason to act on it.

"Cornell, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea but-"

Cornell groaned, cutting her off. "Save it, Audrey. I don't want to hear the excuses you've made to yourself. Is this about the boy scout?"

Audrey instinctually knew the 'boy scout' was Nathan and didn't know what he had to do with anything. She was flustered and Cornell wasn't backing off, which was starting to make her angry.

"I know this bad boy thing might work with other women but not me!"

"Bad boy?" Cornell repeated incredulously. "I should have known I was not good enough to touch the perfect Audrey."

Audrey wanted to dispute his ridiculous claim, she didn't think she was perfect but Cornell was barrelling on.

"It's not like I murdered anyone," Cornell accused.

"Not from lack of trying," Audrey slung back. Part of her knew she crossed a line.

Cornell went deadly still. "So all that crap about me being separate from Cornell was just make believe?"

Audrey wanted to take back her statement almost immediately but it was out now, hanging in the air between them. She regretted hurting him. She opened her mouth to explain but Cornell held up a hand to stop her.

"You know what, I remember killing that man and I remember enjoying it. I'd do it again if I had to," Cornell snarled, advancing on Audrey.

For the first time since living with Cornell she wanted to have her gun, but it was upstairs because she had foolishly let herself lapse into complacency.

Cornell seemed to be drinking in her fear. If he could see it on her then she was losing her grip on her emotions because Audrey always hid her fear.

He took one more threatening step towards her before disgust filtered over his features. Disgust at her or disgust with himself, she wasn't sure. Cornell abruptly strode out of the room, muttering something under his breath that Audrey couldn't hear but suspected wasn't complimentary.

A door slammed from further in the house and Audrey winced. What was happening to her? She could play dumb to Cornell but she knew better. That moment had been building for the last few days and it had culminated in what had just almost happened a few minutes ago. And she had let it. God help her, she had almost let him kiss her.

She slumped in a chair and wanted to be mad at him but mostly she was mad at herself. Audrey couldn't understand what the connection was but she wouldn't lie to herself and pretend it didn't exist.

She probably could have handled it better. Audrey knew that Cornell had a flair for the dramatic so turning him down the way she had was never going to be received well.

When he spoke of killing, it sent chills down her spine. His dead eyes were a direct contrast to the man she had started to know. If you had the memory of killing someone, did it really matter if you hadn't done it? Could you leave that behind? Audrey had the reassurance her kill was justified but Cornell didn't have that. His original had murdered a man over money.

The longer Audrey sat there with nothing but her thoughts for company, the sicker she felt. She went upstairs to her own bedroom and closed the door gently. Her hand hovered over the lock on the door. In the end she left it as it was. It had been remotely possible Cornell would hurt her caught up in his rage but once he'd calmed down? Unthinkable.

Audrey fell into bed and had a restless night sleep.

The next morning she was worried it would be awkward but Cornell simply solved that problem by avoiding her. She had expected more confrontation and antagonism but his absence was maybe worse. There was still food on the table and fresh bread, which Audrey hoped was a sign he wasn't too mad at her.

Halfway through her second cup of coffee, Cornell appeared. He'd clearly been outside jogging. This was the first time she had seen him go running since they had been living together. She was glad he had found a healthier outlet for the anger.

He drank a big glass of water before leaning against the kitchen counter. He regarded her steadily until Audrey began to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"What?" She eventually asked.

Her discomfort unfathomably seemed to improve his mood. "Should we just blame the scotch?" he suggested, all easy charm again.

"Yes," Audrey agreed readily. His grin was back and so was the mischief. Audrey was relieved. She found it easier to pretend that there wasn't a person that could be wounded under all that banter when he was like that.

But despite their out loud statements, something was off for the rest of the day. His harmless snark was edged with meanness today. Audrey was forcing herself to be the mature, civilised one but he was making it difficult.

It was late afternoon and Cornell said he was going in to get some more supplies. The kitchen still had enough food to last for weeks so it was just an excuse to get some space away from her but Audrey wasn't going to complain. It seemed that since Cornell had acknowledged what was simmering between them, they couldn't go back to their friendship.

Cornell disappeared into the setting sun. He had left it late in the day. He had been trying to tough out the day as well, hoping it would get better.

Audrey just wanted her friends right now. Duke and Nathan felt like home. Even if they couldn't understand what she struggled with the way Cornell understood. Maybe that depth of understanding was the problem. They both intimately understood what it was like to be two people in one body, so how could there not be a bond. Audrey would be fine if that's all it was but it didn't help that she found Cornell attractive now. She could just imagine Nathan's face if she ever confessed that to him. Which she wouldn't. She was taking this secret to the grave.

Audrey was struck with an idea that was going to get her into trouble but she was being pushed to the point of reckless. Maybe Cornell's impulsive nature was rubbing off on her.

She knew there were two cars in the garage. One car, the one Cornell had taken, was new, red and fast. The other one had belonged to original Cornell and was sensible and reliable. More importantly, it was still there.

After a quick investigation, Audrey discovered the keys on a top shelf. She had to roll her eyes. These weren't hidden by the Cornell she knew. Cornell would have been much savvier about finding a sneaky place to put them.

Audrey started the car and was down the road before she could second guess herself too much. Duke and Nathan would be furious but they would forgive her. They always did. She would spend a few hours with them and then head back to the cabin. Cornell would probably rant and rave at her for a while too but she could deal with that.

The Grey Gull was pretty full but after looking around Audrey couldn't see Duke anywhere. She decided that while she was here she would duck upstairs and get some more clothes. Maybe some sleep wear that provided more covering than the tank top she wore now. Also some matronly blouses that hid any hint of cleavage. Audrey never dressed provocatively but anything she could do to desexualise herself and the situation was worth a shot.

Audrey was throwing things into an overnight bag when the door opened. She smiled, expecting it to be Duke. He was her only friend bold enough to just walk in. Her smile dropped when she realised it was a stranger and he had a very nasty smile on his face. If Cornell's grins suggested violence then this man's promised it.

Audrey wasn't familiar with the man but there was a gun levelled at her chest so the name game would have to wait.

Audrey automatically lifted her hands in the air. If she went for her gun now there would definitely be a fire fight. There was time to understand the situation before she escalated things.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming home."

"We?" Audrey asked. She knew who _we_ was but she asked to make him talk. Bad guys liked to talk for some reason. If she could distract him for long enough a solution would present itself.

It was funny. When it was just her and Cornell, in a non life threatening situation, she couldn't get her head straight. Now there was a very real chance she might get shot but she had never felt calmer. Whatever else she was, she was good in a crisis.

Keeping his eyes on her, the man called over his shoulder. "You can come in now."

Four more men came in and these guys she did recognise from the Rev's little hunting trip. None of these men appeared to have guns but one did have a bat. Audrey stared at them. So they weren't interested in just killing her, they wanted to get some vengeance first.

The first intruder had almost been as calm as she had. Scary but not emanating malice the same way the others were.

Audrey widened her step discretely. She was more than decent at hand to hand combat but these guys had weapons that would give them the advantage.

She could only hope that Duke came to the bar and, seeing her light on, came to investigate.

One of them took the first step closer.

"I can't interest you in a fair fight I suppose?" Audrey asked. Her voice didn't betray her apprehension. She sounded almost pleasant.

"You think it's fair the Rev was killed?"

"He was going to kill an innocent girl," Audrey said, tone hardening.

"She was a monster," the man snapped back. Audrey knew reason wouldn't get her far. Nothing would get through that fanatical brain of theirs.

Audrey shrugged. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"You've said enough, bitch," and he threw the first punch.


	4. Chapter 4

The punch was sloppy. Audrey side stepped it easily. However, there was a fair bit of speed and strength behind it. Not to mention it was fuelled by hate. If one of those hits landed, she would feel it.

For now she focused on defence, mindful of the man with the gun. If she beat them too thoroughly then he was likely to shoot her, just to put an end to it.

When it became clear that their companion wasn't making ground on his own, one of his friends joined the fight. It made it significantly harder and Audrey realised that she had gone a little soft in Haven. The troubles required intelligence and the ability to reach a person with words. Her self defence skills were rusty. She was just glad that the bat hadn't found its way into the brawl.

Audrey was trying to split her attention between the two men. Movement behind her made her turn and she realised her error almost as she made it. The man in front of her took advantage of the moment. His fist collided with her jaw and it was everything Audrey feared it would be.

She reeled away but her vision dimmed. Audrey kept her feet underneath her and managed to raise her guards but her own moves were slower now. As if they sensed she was weak, they doubled the ferocity of their attacks. Audrey was getting hit more and more now.

One underhanded hit to her lower back actually brought her to her knees. One of the men kicked her in the stomach and that winded her. Audrey wanted to get up and fight back but she was forced to slump forward, one arm wrapped protectively around her stomach and the other flat on the ground supporting her weight. She sucked in breath desperately, forcing her body not to panic. Seeing the man with the bat step forward didn't do much to help the feeling.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" a smooth voice asked. Even if she hadn't recognised the accent, she would have recognised the intensity.

Cornell lounged in the door, examining his nails as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Get outta here! This doesn't concern you," one of the men said aggressively. The man that had originally pulled the gun on Audrey was the only one who looked concerned. He had stood a little straighter and was distancing himself from the group. Even as Audrey struggled for oxygen she saw that. It confirmed what she had suspected, that he was a professional hired to help them with their little vendetta. He recognised something in Cornell that the others were too stupid to see.

Cornell sighed, "See I can't do that." He was still looking at them like they were a mild inconvenience, rather than an actual threat. For once Audrey was glad to see Cornell act like a smug ass. His condescension would infuriate them more than anger. He spared a glance at Audrey and a tiny clench of his jaw was the only indication that he was mad.

"You have one last chance to leave!"

Cornell shrugged. "I don't like people who tell me what to do! You know what else I don't like? Cowards."

His eyes were hardening. "Like the type of people who need a pack and weapons to assault one woman."

The men were becoming confused and starting to react to the innate threat that Cornell so easily portrayed.

The man with the bat had had enough of being forced to think and factor in this new variable. He lunged for Cornell.

"Finally," Cornell said with a shark like grin. He dodged the swing of the bat neatly and struck him hard in the throat. The man immediately dropped the bat and clutched at his neck.

Cornell caught the bat before it even hit the ground. Using his own weapon against him, Cornell smacked the bat into his head. The man slumped to the ground and Audrey thought he might be dead.

Cornell stepped over the body, not the least bit concerned with whether he had just killed a man. Audrey was forgotten and she was able to struggle to her feet. Cornell wasn't a precise as she was but he made up for it with a brutality that Audrey didn't want turned on her.

Her initial assailant used the fight as a distraction to sneak away. If Audrey hadn't just received a foot to her stomach, maybe she would have followed him.

Cornell made short work of the men. One man was on his knees looking terrified and Cornell regarded him with disgust.

Audrey felt contempt too. That was the way with bullies. They were happy to push people around until the tables were turned and then they were just pathetic.

"Don't kill me," he begged.

Cornell sneered and for a second Audrey thought he was going kill the man. Cornell settled for punching him hard in the jaw.

The man slumped to the side and Cornell shook his hand with a hiss. "They never tell you how much punching a man in the face is going to hurt. Should have just killed him." He tossed the bat away with a clatter.

"Admirable restraint," Audrey remarked.

"Yes well, your boy scout gave me strict instructions not to kill anyone."

Audrey had a clever retort on the tip of her tongue but she swayed dramatically and almost fell.

Cornell grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body against his so that he could support her.

"They don't tell you how much it hurts to get punched in the face," Audrey mumbled, grimacing.

Cornell used his fingers to tip her chin up so that he could look in her eyes. "No sign of a concussion," he noted.

"I'm fine," Audrey claimed. She wasn't nearly as hurt as she looked but the come down off adrenaline was not doing her any favours right now.

Cornell put her arm over his shoulder and began to lead her from the apartment. "We should get out of here before any more idiots show up."

"What about them?" Audrey nodded at the bodies on the floor. There was enough wheezy breathing to reassure her that they were all alive.

"I'll call the boy scout from the road." His tone brokered no argument and Audrey was relieved. She wanted to sit down and take stock of her injuries. She was letting Cornell take more of her weight than she would have liked.

Cornell was speaking calmly but Audrey could feel tension in the lines of his body. He was almost trembling and Audrey realised it was rage.

He led her down the stairs. Audrey almost slipped and had to curl her fingers in the front of his shirt to stop herself from falling. Cornell tightened his grip on her waist. The sounds of the Grey Gull were distant. It almost didn't seem real that while these people had been drinking she had almost been killed. The music downstairs had provided an efficient cover.

Cornell got her in to her seat with a gentleness she didn't think he was capable of and she could see he was still trying to keep a tight leash on his feelings but they were going to bubble over sooner or later.

Audrey didn't have to wait long. She rested her head back on the seat and tried to ignore the ache in her body. Her eyes were closed and she was thankful that she didn't have a concussion. It meant she could get some sleep.

"What were you thinking?" Cornell asked softly. The quietness of the question did nothing to reassure Audrey. His tone had lost its warmth. It was cold and deadly.

Audrey pried her eyes open. Cornell was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were starting to go white.

"I wanted to see Nathan and Duke." Audrey kept it succinct because she didn't really have a good excuse.

Cornell cut his eyes to her and glared. His driving was starting to reflect his fury. He was driving too fast but Audrey didn't doubt he had excellent control of the car.

Nevertheless she said, "You should slow down."

Cornell muttered something in Spanish that most certainly was a curse word. He ignored her safety advice and fished his phone out of his pocket.

Audrey had another lecture on the tip of her tongue when he connected and started talking.

"I found Audrey at her apartment... I know I didn't tell you she was missing... You'll have to sort out a few unwelcome guests we left there."

It was interesting hearing the one sided conversation but Audrey knew Nathan well enough to fill in the gaps. He would be mad at her and Cornell.

"She's fine," Cornell said. He side eyed her disapprovingly. "No thanks to her sense of self preservation."

Cornell disconnected the call without so much as a farewell. He shoved the phone in his pocket and returned his attention to the road. Audrey was glad he had both his hands on the wheel now. As time passed, Audrey began to feel both better and worse. Physically she was bruised and battered but she'd lived. Nothing was broken or damaged. Now she was starting to feel stupid.

Audrey had really taken an unreasonable risk and why? Because one man had pushed her a little too far? It wasn't like her to make rash decisions. At least she thought it wasn't like her. Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose. She was just going to give herself more of a headache trying to figure out that puzzle right now.

The car screeched to a halt and Cornell got out of the car, slamming the door dramatically behind him.

Now they were in relative safety Cornell was going to let her have it. Audrey could tell by the set of his shoulders.

He waited for her to get inside and sit on the couch. He even got her some ice to press to her face. Then he let loose.

"You're insane. Do you know how I felt when I realised you were gone?"

Audrey had been determined to let him have his rant without interrupting but that last statement made her look at him with suspicion. "How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"I have a GPS tracker on that car. You may be stupid but _I'm_ not! I did it just in case you tried something like this."

Audrey had to concede that was pretty clever.

"You risked everything because you were what? Lonely?" Cornell demanded.

When he put it like that it sounded pathetic but Audrey wasn't ashamed of being lonely. She was human and needed other people. She did feel bad that he had to come and rescue her.

"If I'd known how little value you put on your own life I never would have-" He stopped himself and actually looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Audrey asked, curious as to what would make Cornell feel awkward.

Cornell swallowed and then steeled himself. "When I lifted that gun and shot my original, did you ever think what I was giving up so you and yours could live? I didn't know I could exist without Cornell."

Audrey frowned as her sluggish mind processed his words. Slowly it dawned on her. "You thought you were going to die."

Cornell shrugged. "And why not? Something you said registered in me. I didn't want my entire existence to be death. But here I still am, living with the memories of that day."

Audrey sat forward. She had always said Cornell wasn't a murderer despite his best efforts but that wasn't strictly true. He had killed someone. He had killed his origins. Audrey had somehow thought of that as less like murder because Cornell had started out as a clone but Audrey knew how she would have felt to kill Agent Audrey Parker.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said.

Cornell had expected a fight, had wanted a fight. Her simple apology seemed to deflate him. He sat in a chair across from her. He pulled it close so that their knees brushed.

"I didn't want to kill him," he confessed. "Sometimes I see his, my face in my dreams."

Audrey leaned forward so she could take his hand. "You saved my life and Nathan's life."

"I was really only trying to save yours," Cornell said with the beginnings of a smirk. He was lying but Audrey let him pretend.

"I appreciate it. We copies have to stick together," Audrey joked. She smiled but that made her wince and inhale sharply.

That drew Cornell's attention to her injuries. "You should get some sleep."

"Normally I'd argue with you for the sake of it but not tonight," Audrey said, pushing herself to her feet.

Cornell stopped her leaving the room with a light hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad they didn't hurt you worse."

Audrey trailed up the stairs and fell into bed with a sigh. She felt weary down to her bones but now that she was in bed, sleep wouldn't come. She kept tossing and turning, imagining every little noise was someone coming to get her. The attack had put her on edge and she was having trouble making the tension leave her body.

Lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, she came to a decision she didn't think she would have made in the daylight; if she wasn't so rattled.

Audrey eased out of the bed, mindful of her tender muscles. She padded down the hall and knocked quietly on the closed door.

The door opened and Cornell appeared. He was just wearing pyjama bottoms that sat low on his hips but no shirt. For the first time Audrey got to see all the toned, tan skin of his torso and chest. His eyes widened slightly, the only indication he was surprised by her appearance. Audrey could see that he hadn't had any more sleep than she had.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Audrey asked, feeling vulnerable and a little pathetic.

Cornell's forehead creased as he tried to work out where this change of heart was coming from and if it was a trick.

"Just to sleep," Audrey clarified. Cornell stared at her,, evaluating and then nodded. He stood back so that he was no longer blocking the entrance to his room. Audrey walked past him. A day ago she would have felt like a lamb in a lion's den but tonight she was just too tired.

Cornell's bedroom was masculine with monochrome colours. No personality in here really. Audrey looked at the bed and climbed in.

If anything Cornell looked like the apprehensive one, lingering by the door with his arms crossed.

Audrey sighed as she pulled the covers around her. It was warm and smelled like Cornell.

"I don't bite," Audrey said sleepily. Called out on his fear, Cornell flashed that sharkish grin at her.

He got into the bed beside her and Audrey considered that maybe it hadn't been wise to goad him. He might see that as a challenge.

Audrey thought maybe he would hover awkwardly at the edge of the bed but this was Cornell and you just couldn't throw him off very long.

The bed shifted under his weight as he adjusted. One large hand pressed flush to her stomach, pulling her back. His warm bare skin was behind her as her body ran the length of his. He was spooning her so her head was tucked under his chin.

She could feel the steady beat of his heart against her back. Audrey closed her eyes, relishing in the touch of another human. She felt safe here.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For?"

"Everything."

Cornell raised his head so he could look down at her. He lifted his hand off her stomach so that he could tilt her face up. Audrey knew what he was planning but she didn't stop him, didn't want to stop him.

He pressed his mouth to hers, softly at first and then harder. Audrey thought one little kiss wouldn't hurt but it was extending far beyond anything innocent.

When Cornell's tongue brushed her lip, Audrey opened her mouth under his. She twisted in his arms so that they were chest to chest. Audrey arched into that kiss, surrounded by heat and that spicy scent that was uniquely his.

Audrey was caught up in the sensation that she barely noticed that most of Cornell's body was on top of her. His weight wasn't oppressive, it was comforting. Besides all her attention was being consumed by that electric kiss. It felt like lightening running down her body.

Cornell broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers and Audrey was gratified to hear his breathing was ragged.

"You'll regret this in the morning." Cornell didn't sound sad, he sounded matter of fact and Audrey suspected that he was right. Cornell rolled over so that he was on his back. He tugged Audrey with him so that her head now rested on his chest. His heart beat wasn't steady any more, it was speeding.

"Go to sleep, Audrey Parker. I'll make sure no monsters harm you in the dark."

Audrey closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep with the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her.

When she woke in the morning, there was sunlight filtering in the window. Audrey stretched tentatively and immediately wished she hadn't. The pain in her body made her grimace.

She also realised she was in the bed alone. Turning over she saw there was a piece of paper carefully folded on the bedside table. Audrey frowned and picked it up.

_Good morning. Nathan called while you were sleeping. He incarcerated those fools and he believes that is safe for you to return to Haven. I've made my own travel arrangements and the boy scout should be here to pick you up shortly._

Audrey rolled her eyes at Cornell still calling Nathan a boy scout. It covered the pang she felt that he'd left without saying a proper goodbye.

_I'll be in Chile for a few months. It seems time I explored my origins properly. I've written my number if you should ever need assistance. I'll come when you call._

Audrey smiled at that declaration of friendship and loyalty from a man who really knew nothing about friendship or loyalty.

_P.s. I know I should have woken you but the idea of Nathan finding you in my bed was too delicious to deny. My parting gift to you_.

Audrey could clearly picture Cornell's smirk as he had written that last part and she had to laugh and shake her head. She wasn't too sad. She didn't think she'd seen the last of the only other copy she knew. But for now she was content that if he was out causing mayhem it wasn't in her town.

Haven needed her. It was time to return from this holiday because the troubles didn't take a holiday.

**AN: Well that's that. I had fun writing it and I know some people read it. Now it's off my chest, I feel better. **


End file.
